Chuck Vs The Not So Normal Life
by avsfan91
Summary: Chuck has to deal with his new life. *Finally has been updated!*
1. Chuck Vs The Big Question

**Chuck Vs. The Big Question**

(This scene happens the day after episode 13 "Chuck Versus the Marlin")

(The scene opens with Chuck laying on his bed thinking about the events that have taken place over the last few days. He is thinking about how he should spend his time, knowing that he could be taken away at any time.)

**Chuck:** (talking to himself) I don't want to leave. I still have so much to do with my whole 5 year plan. I don't want to be remembered for working at the Buy More my whole life. Well maybe I should just live for the moment and add on to my plain from there. But I still don't know what I should do about Sa…

(Chuck's door opens)

**Sarah:** What do you mean by that, Chuck?

**Chuck:** What do you mean?

**Sarah:** I did not mean to listen but you were talking pretty loud. I head you talking about your 5 year plan and then you were about to say something about me.

**Chuck:** I just don't know. My life is just so different now. A lot have happened over the past few months. So not so good, (looks at Sarah) and some that I would not change.

**Sarah:** What did you mean when you said what should I do about Sarah?

**Chuck:** Ok, you got me. Well you know that the last few days have been real hard for me. I was almost taken away from my family and friends and would never be able to see them again.

**Sarah: **But Chuck…

**Chuck:** Let me finish. And I know that it was not just a one time thing but it could happen again on moment notice. And I was thinking that a 5 year plan might be too long and I should cut it back a little shorter.

**Sarah:** Chuck, you know that I will ever let anything happen to you. You just have to trust me.

**Chuck:** I trust you but they keep getting closer and closer to finding out who I am and it might be out of your hands soon.

**Sarah:** Chuck, nothing will never happen to you as long as I am around. (looks at Chuck, who is just looking at the ground)Chuck!! Look at me. You just need to trust me.

**Chuck:** I wish I could trust you with all of my heart but the way I fell about you is keeping me from…

**Sarah:** From what Chuck?

**Chuck:** Sorry nothing Agent Walker. (looks up) I bet Casey is loving this.

**Sarah:** Casey? (looks confused) Oh ya. The bugs. Chuck, do you think we can talk about this on our date later tonight? (smiles)

**Chuck:** Ok, sounds good to me. Talk to you later. (walks her to the door and give her a quick kiss before he shuts the door)

(Sarah was just staring at the door with a smile on her face. As she walks about to her car she touch her face where Chuck had kissed her)

(Chuck is getting ready to close the Buy More for the night when Morgan comes running up to him)

**Morgan:** Chuck! Chuck! What are your plans for tonight?

**Chuck:** Going on a date with Sarah.

**Morgan:** What to make it a double?

**Chuck:** Sorry buddy, no can do. I think I am going to ask Sarah a very important question tonight.

**Morgan:** NO!!

**Chuck:** What is it buddy?

**Morgan:** Why man? I am not ready to lose you.

**Chuck:** What are you talking about? I not going to go anywhere.

**Morgan:** But you are going to be a changed man after tonight.

**Chuck:** I will?

**Morgan:** You know what I am talking about. After you pop her the question and I know that she will say yes. You will never be the same.

**Chuck:** What? I am not going to ask her to marry me.

**Morgan:** You not? (looks happy) Thank god. I thought Awesome had gotten to you.

**Chuck:** No, you are still my best buddy. I will never leave your side. Well I take that back. I will be leaving you now but I am sure Anna and you will have a great time tonight.

**Morgan:** Chuck, wait!! So what are you going to ask her then?

**Chuck:** Sorry buddy can't tell you that. We will have to talk later. See you later.

(end of scene)


	2. Chuck Vs Bad Timing

**Chuck Vs. Bad Timing**

(This scene happens later in the night after "Chuck Vs. The Big Question")

(The scene opens with Chuck getting ready for his date with Sarah. He is pacing around thinking how he is going to ask Sarah the question that could change both of their lives forever. The scene cuts to Sarah knocking on Chuck's front door and Chuck taking one more look into the mirror before he answers the door.)

**Chuck:** Hey. You want to come in or just get going?

**Sarah:** Is Awesome or Ellie home?

**Chuck:** No, they are both working late tonight.

**Sarah:** Well let get going then. Maybe I will come in when we get home. (she smiles)

**Chuck:** (not knowing what she meant by that) Ok. Lets get going then.

(The scene starts with Chuck and Sarah sitting at the table talking.)

**Chuck:** Are you sure you not a cannibal?

**Sarah:** (smiles) I sure but if you make me mad you might want to watch out.

**Chuck:** (laughs) See you lied about not being funny so maybe you really are a cannibal.

**Sarah:** I guess you just have to wait and see. (She smiles at Chuck who has a scared look on his face)

**Chuck:** I guess that one thing that I don't want to find out about you.

**Sarah:** So Chuck, are you doing better now? I know the last few days have been real hard on you.

**Chuck:** What do you mean by the last few days? I whole life have been turned up side down since Bryce sent me.. will you know.

**Sarah:** Come on Chuck it have not been all bad. You have learned a lot.

**Chuck:** Well you right. At least one good thing came out of all of this. (looks at Sarah and smiles)

**Sarah:** This by far my favorite job that I have never had.

**Chuck:** Is it because you get to spend some time with Casey?

**Sarah:** You caught me. I had loved spending time with Casey. (tries to hold back a smile)

**Chuck:** So what do you think about Awesome and Ellie getting married?

**Sarah:** I think it is so, well how should I put this, awesome.

**Chuck:** (smiles at her) I just not sure what I should call Devon now. Brother Captain Awesome? But I have so time to work on it.

**Sarah:** That is a good question. I am just so happy for Ellie. She looked so happy when he asked her to marry him. (she had a sad look of her face when she was saying it)

**Chuck:** Sarah someday you will find someone who will make you that happy.

**Sarah:** I hope so but with my job it might be hard. But I think I might have already found him.

**Chuck:** Are you talking about me or Bryce? Or another guy you are not telling me about.

**Sarah: **I guess you just have to wait and see.

**Chuck: **Saying on the topic of job and love, I think this would be the best time to ask you my question. Are you ready?

**Sarah:** You know I am.

**Chuck: **You sure? It could change both our lives.

**Sarah: **(grabs Chuck's hands) I think I am finally ready.

**Chuck:** As you know the past few days have turned the whole way I look at life upside down and I have to know something.

(Casey comes walking into the restaurant looking for Chuck and Sarah.)

**Sarah: **What is it?

(Casey comes walking up to the table and as soon as Sarah sees him she lets go of Chuck's hands.)

**Casey:** Chuck, Sarah time to go.

**Chuck:** What wrong Casey?

**Casey:** Beckman and Graham need to talk with us.

**Chuck:** I guess I will ask you the question later.

(Sarah looks like she is going to cry)

(Casey, Sarah and Chuck are all standing in front of the TV in Casey's apartment.)

**General Beckman:** We have just found out that one of Fulcrum member have just escaped and might be heading your way.

**Chuck:** What? Do you think they found out that I am the Intersect?

**Beckman:** We are not sure about what he knows but you should all still be on the top of your game.

**Casey:** What do you think we should do with Chuck?

**Beckman:** Nothing. Just make sure both you and Agent Walker keep a close eye on him.

**Sarah:** We always keep a close eye on him.

**Beckman:** Agent Walker, we think it would be the best if you stay at Chuck's house until we find the Fulcrum member. You all got your orders. Good luck team.

**C****asey:** It looks like you two love birds will be spending a lot more time together. (grants) How cute.

**Sarah:** That is enough Casey. We all got our orders.

**Chuck:** Sarah, I guess you will be heading home to get some things for the next few days. (he smiles)

**Sarah:** I will be over in a little and make sure it ok with Ellie that I stay over for a few days.

**Chuck:** I am sure its ok.

**Casey:** You guys are going to make me sick.

**Chuck:** If you fell left out you are more then welcome to stay as well.

**Casey:** I would love to but I got work to do. (he picks up his plant and looks it over)

(Chuck and Sarah both leave)

(Chuck is getting his room ready for Sarah to stay the night and is making sure it is clean. Ellie have just gotten home and asks Chuck how his date went.)

**Ellie:** So how was your night?

**Chuck:** It went real well. And we talked it over and she is going to spend a few nights over here. We want to test out how we would do if we moved in together.

**Ellie:** You guys are thinking about moving in together? (smiles) That is so great. You know that I think you and Sarah are meant for each other.

**Chuck:** Thanks sis.

**Ellie:** Anytime. Want to watch a movie when Devon and Sarah get here?

**Chuck:** I think that would be a great idea.

(Sarah and Devon both came home and now all four of them are watching a movie. Ellie and Awesome on one chair and Sarah and Chuck on another.)

**Chuck:** Thanks for coming over and keeping me safe. (he smiles at her)

**Sarah:** It just a part of my job.

**Chuck:** I was scared of that. (looks heart broken)

**Sarah:** I did not mean it like that.

**Chuck: **It's ok. I know you have a job to do.

**Sarah: **It is more then just a job to me now. (smiles and you see Chuck with a big smile on his face)

**Chuck:** I almost forgot to ask you my question.

**Sarah:** Not here. Just tell me later. (she lays on Chuck arm and closes her eyes and she has a smile on her face)

(end of scene)


	3. Chuck Vs The Almost Prefect Week

(This part happens 3 days after "Chuck Vs. Bad Timing")

(This scene opens with Chuck waking up and opening his eyes to the most prefect sight in the world, Sarah. The past few days have been the best days of Chuck life and he wish she would stay with him forever. As he laid in bed he thought about how we was going to ask Sarah the question but quickly forgot about it when she woke up.)

**Sarah: **How long have you been up?

**Chuck: **Not to long. How did you sleep?

**Sarah: **Never better. (smiles at Chuck)

**Chuck: **I could never thank you enough for staying here and keeping me safe for any danger.

**Sarah: **If it was up to me I would never leave.

**Chuck: **Another part of your job?

**Sarah: **What are you talking about?

**Chuck**: Is that some kind of spy talk to try to make me fell safer?

**Sarah: **No. I really means that. (she bumps Chuck and smiles)

**Chuck: **(he looks shocked but happy at the same time) You know I would not have it any other way.

**Sarah: **I would hope not. (she tries to hide a smile but Chuck sees it)

**Chuck: **So any news on that Fulcrum agent?

**Sarah: **Nothing other then we still have no idea where he is. (shegets out of the bed) I am going to go take a shower, see you in a little honey.

(Sarah walks out of the room and Captain Awesome walks in)

**Awesome:** That my bro.

**Chuck: **What are you talking about?

**Awesome: **You know. Spending the night with your lady. Doing the awesome.

**Chuck: **Come on you know nothing is going on.

**Awesome: **Maybe not yet but you guys are getting real close and I see that way she looks at you.

**Chuck: **What do you mean by the "way she looks at me"?

**Awesome: **Ellie gave me that same look after we had been going out for a while. And what will happen next will be awesome!! (smiles)

**Chuck: **I hope so. Sarah is just so great.

**Awesome: **Don't you mean awesome?

**Chuck: **Yes, I do!!

**Awesome: **I really hopes it works out between you two. I really like Sarah and I know that Ellie fells the same way.

**Chuck: **Me too. I just don't want to push it too fast.

**Awesome: **And I think that is awesome. Take your time bro.

(Awesome walks out and Chuck closes his eyes and smiles)

(This scene opens later that day with Chuck at Buy More talking to Morgan and Anna.)

**Anna: **Chuck how did you put up with Morgan for all those years?

**Morgan: **What do you mean by that.

**Chuck: **I bet she means it in the best possible way.

**Morgan: **How could that be good in any way?

**Chuck: **Well I don't know but it lunch time and I am going to go have lunch with Sarah. See you guys later and Morgan, I wish you the best.

(You sees Chuck walks away and in the background you hear Anna and Morgan yelling at each other.)

(This scene open with Chuck and Sarah eating at the Wienerlicious when you see Casey come walking in)

**Chuck: **Something wrong Casey?

**Casey: **General Beckman needs to talk to us.

**Sarah: **About what?

**Casey: **Not sure but I am guessing it have something to do with that Fulcrum agent.

**Chuck: **I sure hope so.

**Casey: **Chuck, you are going to sit this one out.

**Chuck: **Why?

**Casey: **Orders. So beat it. Don't you have a computer to fix?

**Chuck: **Very funny killer. (smiles) I know when I am not wanted.

**Sarah: **See you tonight, Chuck?

**Chuck: **I hope so, we do live together. (laughs)

**Casey: **Get out of here Bartowski.

(Chuck walks out the door back to the Buy More and you see Sarah and Casey walking over to talk to Beckman.)

(This scene happens 1 hour after Chuck was told to leave the Wienerlicious and Casey was still not back yet.)

**Big Mike: **Where is Casey?

**Chuck: **Not sure. I guess he is not back from lunch yet.

**Big Mike: **Call him up and tell him to get his ass back here.

**Chuck: **Will do.

(You see Chuck dial Casey's number and it just keep ranging and there was no answer. Then you see Chuck call Sarah phone and no answer there. Chuck is looking worried.)

**Chuck: **Big Man, I am going to go out and find him.

**Big Mike: **I will give you 5 minutes or its both of your asses.

**Chuck: **I wont be long.

(You see Chuck run out of the Buy More when you see a man come out of the shadows and knock Chuck out and drag him into his car.)

(The next scene opens with you seeing Chuck, Sarah and Casey all out cold on the ground and when you see 1 man standing above them. He is tying Sarah and Casey together and dragging Chuck to another room.)

**Derrick (the escaped Fulcrum agent): **Wake up Chuck! (he kicks him)

**Chuck: **Where am I?

**Derrick: **You are with friends.

**Chuck: **I don't know your idea of how friends treat one another but in my books kidnapping them is not a great way to start a friendship.

**Derrick: **(kicks Chuck again) Well I guess we are not friends but you have something that I want.

**Chuck: **(looked scared) What could that be?

**Derrick: **I think you know. The Intersect.

**Chuck: **(smiles) The what?

**Derrick: **(kicks Chuck once again) I think you know what I am talking about. You are lucky that I am the only ones who knows.

**Chuck: **How do you know?

**Derrick: **Lets just say I got my ways of making people talk.

(cuts to Sarah and Casey waking up and trying to get themselves free.)

**Casey: **Where the hell are we?

**Sarah: **What happened?

**Casey: **Not sure but I got a good guess. It must have been that Fulcrum agent.

**Sarah: **(looks shocked) Do you think he knows about Chuck?

**Casey: **I don't know but I think we should try and get out of there because I want to kick that guy ass.

(cuts back to Chuck and Derrick.)

**Derrick: **So what do you think I should do with you?

**Chuck: **Let me go. (smiles)

**Derrick: **I think I am going to go make a call and let some people know who I got.

**Chuck: **I don't think you need to do that.

**Derrick: **(kicks Chuck again) Did I ask you?

(cuts to Sarah and Casey breaking though the door and knocking out Derrick.)

**Sarah: **No, but you asked me.

**Chuck: **Thank god.

**Sarah: **You alright?

**Chuck: **I am now that I know you are safe. (he smiles at her.)

**Casey: **How cute. You two just keep talking. It not like I need help getting this guy tied up or anything.

**Chuck: **Good. I guess I will just stay here then. (both he and Sarah laughs)

**Sarah: **Are you sure you are alright?

**Chuck: **I am but I just want to get home.

**Sarah: **Sorry, but we have one more stop before you can go home.

**Chuck: **Really? Where do we have to go?

**Sarah: **We got a date tonight and I want to hear the news you been wanting to tell me. (smiles)

**Chuck**: (he looks kind of sick from being kick by Derrick so many time) Ok, that sounds great.

(Sarah and Chuck had just got done eating)

**Sarah: **How are you felling?

**Chuck: **Better now but I now know to cross off kicker boxer from my list of future jobs. (smiles)

**Sarah: **(laughs) I don't think you are cut out for that.

**Chuck: **What do you mean by that? Don't think I am take a kick to the head?

**Sarah: **I don't think you could take a kick anywhere. (she laughs at him)

**Chuck: **Thanks.

**Sarah: **Anytime. So what have you been wanting to ask me? I have been dying to know.

**Chuck: **Well, I am not sure how to say this but..

**Sarah: **Its ok Chuck you can tell me anything. I mean anything. (smiles at him)

**Chuck: **I guess it not going to get any easier.

**Sarah: **Just tell me. You know you can trust me.

**Chuck: **Ok, I think it would be the best for both of us if you would ask for a reassignment.

(This scenes ends with Sarah having a look of horror on her face.)


	4. Chuck Vs The Decision for Two

**Chuck Vs. The Decision for Two**

(This part happens the very next moment after "Chuck Vs. The Almost Prefect Week")

(This scene opens with Sarah still having a look of horror on her face. Chuck is looking at her like nothing just happened and the question was not life changing.)

**Chuck:** Sarah, are you ok?

**Sarah:** What do you mean, Chuck?

**Chuck:** You look like someone just flush your goldfish. (he smiles at her)

**Sarah:** But why?

**Chuck:** It would be for the best.

**Sarah**: How would me being reassigned be for the best?

**Chuck:** It could make us closer.

**Sarah:** Closer?? (looks like she is going to cry)

**Chuck:** It would. As long as you are my handler we can never become closer then just friends.

**Sarah:** But I would have to leave and I don't know if we could never see each other again.

**Chuck:** Sure we would. (puts his arm around Sarah)

**Sarah:** (pushes Chuck's arm off of her) Do you hear yourself?

**Chuck:** I sure do. I want to be more then friends with you and I thought you did too.

**Sarah:** I do, but…

**Chuck:** But, what Sarah?

**Sarah:** I just don't know if your plan would work.

**Chuck:** Who or what could stop it?

**Sarah:** I don't think Beckman would let me see you again.

**Chuck:** We could sneak around. I know you can do that.

**Sarah:** But I would have another assignment or even worse a deck job.

**Chuck:** Do you even what to be more then just my handler?

**Sarah:** I would love nothing more then to just run away with you but our jobs would never let that happen.

**Chuck:** I think my plan could work.

**Sarah:** I just don't know.

**Chuck:** Just trust me. It will work.

**Sarah:** Ok, Chuck. (starts to cry) I will give you 48 hours to think this whole thing over and then you can give me your decision then. (she runs out of the restaurant and leaves Chuck by himself)

**Chuck:** (Talking to himself) Boy, I guess I was wrong. Maybe I should rethink this whole thing.

(This scene ends with Chuck zoning out thinking about what to do)

(This scene happens the next day after Chuck asked Sarah to ask for a reassignment. Chuck is pacing around his room unsure what to do. He had called in sick for the next two days so he can have a lot more time to think about what to do.)

**Chuck:** (talking to himself) I thought this would be an easy decision. But what if I never see her again. I could not live with myself. (You then hears Chuck's phone ringing and Chuck goes to pick it up but when he sees that it is Sarah he does not have enough heart to pick it up) I am so sorry Sarah but I not ready to talk to anyone.

(The scene cutting to Sarah in her hotel room. She had a hard night but when Chuck did not answer his phone she looked even more heartbroken. She jumps back into bed and tries to hide herself from the world)

(The scene cuts back to Chuck who is still pacing hears his phone again but this time it was Casey. Casey who is unaware of what going on.)

**Casey:** Get over here Bartowski.

**Chuck:** Not right now Casey. It been a long day and I just want to stay home.

**Casey:** Right now Bartowski before I come over there and get you myself.

**Chuck:** Ok. I am on my way.

(This scene opens with Casey and Chuck talking in Casey's apartment.)

**Casey:** What is wrong with you?

**Chuck:** Nothing.

**Casey:** You know you are a bad liar. So just tell me.

**Chuck:** So why do you care about me now?

**Casey:** I don't but I will need you on top of your game for your next mission.

**Chuck:** What? We got a mission.

**Casey:** Not yet but I know one will come along.

**Chuck:** So why did you call me over there then?

**Casey:** Because Agent Walker have not been answering my calls and General Beckman needs to talk to us. And I know you two went on a date last night. So where is she?

**Chuck:** I not sure but last night was not easier on her.

**Casey:** Why not? What did you do Bartowski?

**Chuck:** Why when ever something goes wrong I always get blamed?

**Casey:** I just assume.

**Chuck:** Well it was hard on both of us. And if you don't mind I am going to leave. Call me if have some thing important to tell me. (slams Casey's door on his way out)

(The scene begins with only 12 hours till Chuck has to tell Sarah his decision. Chuck is talking to Ellie about what he should do.)

**Chuck:** Sis, I need some help.

**Ellie:** What is it?

**Chuck:** It's about Sarah.

**Ellie:** Tell me what is on your mind.

**Chuck:** Ok, well she got offered a head manger job at the Wienerlicious.

**Ellie:** Thats great. I don't see a problem is that. You should be happy for her.

**Chuck:** I am happy for her but if she take the job she will have to move back to D.C.

**Ellie:** And let me guess. She asked you if she should go or not.

**Chuck:** Yep.

**Ellie:** I guess I only have one question for you then.

**Chuck:** What is it?

**Ellie:** Do you love her?

**Chuck:** Well.. Yes, I do love her with all of my heart.

**Ellie:** Then I guess you got your answer.

**Chuck:** What is it?

**Ellie:** Tell her to stay here with you or you have to go with her. If you truly love her you can't let her get away.

**Chuck:** But I don't know if she love me back.

**Ellie:** Chuck, I have seen her look at you. Se got some deep feeling for you.

**Chuck:** I hope she feels the same why I do.

**Ellie:** I am sure she does.

**Chuck:** But I don't want to hold her back for a better future.

**Ellie:** I guess the only thing I can tell you is to go with you heart. (smiles at him) Just remember this, Aces Charles, your Aces. (hugs him before she leaves the room)

(The scene begins with only 6 hours left till Chuck have to tell Sarah his decision. Chuck is in his room play Call of Duty with Morgan.)

**Morgan:** You don't look sick to me.

**Chuck:** I fell fine. I just needed to clearer my head.

**Morgan:** From what?

**Chuck:** Just Sarah asked me to make a very hard decision and I need so time to think it over.

**Morgan:** Oh, I see. Do you know the answer yet? (playing COD) Got you!! Die!! (laughs)

**Chuck:** Clam down. It's just a game.

**Morgan:** (he pause the game) Are you sure you are fine? Call of Duty is more then just a game. It is a lifestyle. (un-pauses the game)

**Chuck:** I'm sure. My mind is just not all here.

**Morgan:** What to talk about it buddy?

**Chuck:** No, thank you little buddy.

**Morgan:** You know I am always here for you.

**Chuck:** I know. What is way you are my best friend even if you don't know what kind of sandwich to bring to a deserted island.

**Morgan:** Come on Chuck. We all know I am right.

(The scene ends with them talking about sandwiches.)

(The scenes begins with only 2 hours left till Chuck have to make his decision. Chuck have just gotten off the phone with Sarah and she is on her way over to Chuck's house.)

**Chuck:** Ellie, Sarah will be here is a few.

**Ellie:** Did you think about what I said?

**Chuck:** I sure did. I think I made a decision.

**Ellie:** I hope you will be happy with it.

**Chuck:** What are you and Awesome doing tonight?

**Ellie:** Not much. I think we are going to put on a movie. Do you and Sarah want to join us?

**Chuck:** I not sure. I will ask her when she gets here.

(There is a knock on the door. Chuck walks over to the door and opens it.)

**Sarah:** Hey.

**Chuck:** How have you been?

**Sarah:** Ok, but I hope by the end of tonight I will be a lot better. (smiles at Chuck)

**Ellie:** Hey, Sarah. I heard about being offered the manger spot at the Wienerlicious in D.C.

**Sarah:** (looks at Chuck then Chuck smiles at her) It's not that big of a deal.

**Chuck:** What are you talking about. It is a big deal, honey.

**Sarah:** I guess but I am letting your brother make the decision for me.

**Ellie:** And I know he will make the right one for the both of you.

**Sarah:** Have you had a decision yet?

**Chuck:** I have but I am going to wait for the prefect moment to tell you. (he gets punched by both Sarah and Ellie)

**Ellie:** Just tell her!!

**Chuck:** I will be I am not ready just yet.

**Sarah:** I get it. Just take your time. (looks sad)

**Ellie:** So do you guys want to watch a movie with me and Devon?

**Chuck:** Sarah?

**Awesome:** (coming out of on where) It will be awesome!!

**Chuck:** Where did you come from?

**Awesome:** I just got home.

**Chuck:** So Sarah?

**Sarah:** How can I say no to an awesome movie?

**Awesome:** Awesome!! I will get some popcorn.

**Ellie:** I will go get the movie. You two just go and sit on the sofa.

**Chuck:** Will do. (looks at Sarah) Lets go honey.

**Sarah:** (not sure what to think about what is going on) Ok.

(About an hour and a half into the movie Sarah is laying on Chuck. Sarah is not sure if this will be her last night with him so she is trying enjoy every last minute of it.)

**Chuck:** (looks at Sarah) How are you doing?

**Sarah:** A little better. This is a great movie.

**Chuck:** Not talking about the movie. Are you sure that you are fine being here with me? Are you sure this is not boring?

**Sarah:** (looks Chuck straight in the eyes) I sure. There is no where I rather be right now.

**Chuck:** (he can see it is her eyes that she is telling him the truth) Then I hope you will not mind staying here with me for a little longer. (smiles at Sarah)

(This chapter ends with Sarah giving Chuck a hug and getting even closer to him. As the screen is going black you see a tear come out of Sarah eye.)


	5. Chuck Vs The New Lover

**Chuck Vs. The New Lover**

(This episode happens about a week after "Chuck Vs. The Decision for Two")

(This scene opens with Chuck at the Nerd Herd deck when you see a very good looking women walking up with a phone in her hand.)

(The women has long brown hair, she is wearing a short blue dress and she is about 5'9.)

**Chuck:** How may I help you today?

**Customer:** (hands Chuck her phone) My phone is broken.

**Chuck:** Ok, let me take a look at it. Sorry, what is your name?

**Customer:** Sorry. Where are my manners? I am Sam. (smiles) And by looking at your name tag you must be Chuck.

**Chuck:** You are right on. So what is the matter with your phone?

**Sam:** I am not sure but when never I try to turn it on nothing happens.

**Chuck:** Is it fully charged?

**Sam:** I think so. But I have never been good with electronics. (laughs and smiles at Chuck)

**Chuck:** That is why I am here. (smiles) If it is ok with you, I will need to keep your phone here for a while so I can take a look at it.

**Sam:** Its fine with me. (hands Chuck her phone number) And maybe when it done I can take you out to dinner so I can thank you. (gives Chuck a look like she wants him)

**Chuck:** Well thanks for the offer but I think I boss would be mad if you didn't pay the store.

**Sam:** Well I see. I will pay what ever to cost to repair the phone and take you out to dinner.

**Chuck:** (with a worried look on his face) I don't know how to say this but I already has a girlfriend.

**Sam:** (with a half mad and half sad look on her face) Well I guess it doest matter because once you spend a little time with me you will dump her so fast. (with an evil smile on her face) Ok, I will see you later and don't forget to call me. (she walks away with a smile on her face)

(Morgan comes running over to Chuck. He saw the whole thing.)

**Morgan:** Wow, buddy. When did you become a chick magnet?

**Chuck:** I'm not sure.

**Morgan:** First it was Sarah, then it was Lou and now its Sam. And to top it off they are all smoking hot!!

**Chuck: **I guess but there is only one girl for me. (smiles)

**Morgan:** But don't close your eyes to others just in case it doest work out with Sarah.

**Chuck:** What are you saying I should do? Go out with Sam?

**Morgan:** (with a smile) What Sarah don't know wont hurt her.

**Chuck:** (with a mad look on his face) I have no idea how you ever got Anna with that kind of talking. (begins to walk away)

**Morgan:** Come on man. I know you think she was hot. Just say it.

**Chuck:** I am not going to say anything like that. I love Sarah and there nothing more to it.

**Morgan:** If that is the case then be a pal and hook someone who know up with Sam.

**Chuck:** You already dating Anna.

**Morgan:** I was not talking about myself. I was thinking more on the lines of John. (smiles)

**Chuck:** (laughs) I don't think he would like it if I tried to sit him up with someone. And anyways I have so work to do and I sure you do too.

**Morgan:** Just think about it buddy.

(This scene ends with Chuck and Morgan both going back to work)

(This scene happens two days after Sam had dropped her phone off at the Buy More with Chuck.)

**Morgan:** (he walks by Chuck who is zoning out) Here she comes. Watch out lover buy. (he walks away and gets back to work)

(Chuck looks around and sees who Morgan was talking about.)

**Sam:** Hey. Is my phone ready yet? I never got a call from you.

**Chuck:** Sorry, I forgot to call but your phone in done. (hands her the phone)

**Sam:** Thanks you so much. (she hops on the counter and try to kiss Chuck but he backs away very quickly)

**Chuck:** (with a freak out look on his face) What was that about? I already told you I am not available.

**Sam:** (smiles) I know but I want you so bad. I will not stop till I get you. (try to grab Chuck's arm but he gets out of the way in time)

**Chuck:** (he is looking about for some help but no one is looking his way) I'm sorry but if you don't stop I will have to ask you to leave.

**Sam:** Ok, but we are still on for dinner? (hands Chuck her cell phone number) Don't forget to call me honey. (she blows him a kiss)

(Before she walks out of the Buy More she walks up to Morgan.)

**Sam:** Do you know Chuck?

**Morgan:** Sure do. He is my best friend.

**Sam:** Then I bet you know where his girl friend works?

**Morgan:** Sure do. She works over at the Wienerlicious.

**Sam:** (she smiles at Morgan) Thanks. (she walks out the door)

**Morgan:** I think I just messed up.

(Chuck has a stocked look on his face when Casey comes walking up to him.)

**Casey:** So you are cheating on Agent Walker now. Wait till I tell her.

**Chuck:** (with a scared look on his face) What? I am not cheating on Sarah. I mean we are not dating. It's just a cover.

**Casey:** Clam down, Bartowski. We can't afford to lose you.

**Chuck:** I knew you cared. (smiles)

**Casey:** (grunts) I meant the NSA can't lose the Intersect.

**Chuck:** I knows how you really feels now. (laughs)

**Casey:** (tries to change the subject) I would never of guess you as a ladies man.

**Chuck:** Why is that John?

**Casey:** Well for one thing just look at you. (smiles)

**Chuck:** What do you mean by that?

**Casey:** (grunts) Where to start? Ok, I will start with your hair first. Just look at it. When was the last time you got it cut? Next you work at the Buy More. I know there are guys with better jobs. Third, you still live with your sister. Come on. Do you want me to go on?

**Chuck:** Wow. That hurts Casey. (tries to laugh) So do you want Sam's number then?

**Casey:** (grunts) No thanks. You can keep that crazy girl away from me.

**Chuck:** Are you sure?

(This scene happens right after Sam walked out of the Buy More and walks into the Wienerlicious.)

**Sarah:** Welcome to the Wienerlicious. How many I help you?

**Sam:** I just wanted to ask you a quick question.

**Sarah:** Sure what is it?

**Sam:** Are you dating one Chuck Bartowski?

**Sarah:** (with a worried look on her face) Why are you asking?

**Sam:** I just wanted to know the face of the women that I will be taking him from. (smiles)

**Sarah:** What do you mean taking him from?

**Sam:** I mean he will be dumping you soon because I will steal him from you. (laughs) Ok, that all I wanted to know. Thanks and I guess the next time you see me I will be around Chuck's arm. (she walks out of the store)

(The scene ends with Sarah having a stocked and angry look on her face.)

(Chuck have just gotten home after a long day of work and when he gets out of his car he hears a voice that he wish would just go away.)

**Sam:** Hey, honey. How was work?

**Chuck:** Sam? How do you know where I live?

**Sam:** I followed you home, silly. (laughs) Aren't you going to ask me how my day was?

**Chuck:** What? Why did you follow me home? Are you going to kill me?

**Sam:** (laughs) No, silly. I just wanted to spend some alone time with you and your family.

**Chuck:** (getting mad) Alone time? I don't even really know you. And I am already seeing someone.

**Sam:** I know. I talked to her today and she is a looser and you need to dump her so we can be together. (grabs Chuck's arm and pulls him close)

**Chuck:** (he pushes Sam off of him) Its time for you to go home.

**Sam:** I'm not going any where, honey. I want to be with you. (tries to grab Chuck again but this time he moves out of the way)

(just then you see Sarah pulls up)

**Sarah:** What going on?

**Chuck:** I don't know. She followed he home and now she wont leave.

**Sarah:** (talking to Sam) Its time to leave before I call the cops.

**Sam:** I will leave for now but sooner or later I will have you all to myself, Chuck. You can count on that. (she is laughing the whole way to her car)

(Sam drives off)

**Chuck:** Thank you. She is really crazy.

**Sarah:** I know she came into the Wienerlicious today saying she is going to steal you from me. Who is she?

**Chuck:** Her name is Sam and I fixed her phone a few days back and now she is really starting to scare me.

**Sarah:** So you don't like her?

**Chuck:** (he holds Sarah's hand) No. My heart is yours. (he kiss her hand)

**Sarah:** (she turned red) I'm happy to hear it because if I could I would give you mine.

**Chuck:** (he was not ready to hear that) Thanks. So why are you here anyway?

**Sarah:** Can't a girlfriend just stop by to spend some time with her man? (smiles at him)

**Chuck:** (smiles back at her) She sure can. What to come in?

**Sarah:** That would be awesome.

(The scene end with Sarah and Chuck walking into Ellie's apartment.)

(The scene happens the next day at the Buy More. Chuck is in a good mood after spending a normal night with Sarah. His good mood lasted till he saw Sam walk in.)

(Chuck is looking around for some where to hide and just when he does Sam spots him.)

**Sam:** Hey, honey. How was your night? Did you spend your last night with Sarah? (laughs with an evil tone)

**Chuck:** I am going to ask you to leave his store right now.

**Sam:** (smiles at him) I am never going to leave you alone until you are mine.

**Chuck:** Do you want me to call the cops on you?

**Sam:** Ok, I will leave but I will see you after work?

**Chuck:** (getting angry) Leave now!!

(Sam leaves the store but on her way out gives Chuck the look of death. Chuck is kind of scared and he just want his day to end.)

(Chuck had just got done clocking out and he is walking out of the door when he hears Sam's voice in the back round.)

**Sam:** Hey. How was work? What do we have planed for tonight?

**Chuck:** I am going home and calling the cops.

**Sam:** (laughs) I don't think that is a good idea. (she grabs a bat out of her car and starts to hit Chuck with it) I told you I would get you one way or another. (laughs) I didn't want to do it this way but you left me no choice.

**Chuck:** (under his breath) Where is Casey when you need him?

**Sam:** What is that my love?

**Chuck:** (with his last breath) Sarah. Help.

(The episode ends with Sam putting Chuck into her car. Just then you see Sarah arrive at Chuck's house where they were meeting for a date they had that night.)


	6. Chuck Vs The First Date

(This episode happens later that night after "Chuck Vs. The New Lover")

(This scene opens with Sarah knocking on Ellie's apartment door. Ellie comes over to the door and opens it.)

**Sarah:** Hey, Ellie. Is Chuck here?

**Ellie:** No. He is not home from work yet.

**Sarah:** I thought he got off at 6 and it's 7 now.

**Ellie:** I not sure but you are more then welcome to come in and hang out with me and Devon till he gets home.

**Sarah:** Sure. I bet he will be here any time.

**Awesome:** How was your day today? Awesome?

**Sarah:** It was work. (smiles) But I guess it was fine.

**Awesome:** Come sit and relax.

**Sarah:** (she sits on the open couch) Thanks. What are you guys watching?

**Awesome:** Nothing. There is nothing on.

**Ellie:** (looks at Sarah) You know how men are. He just keeps flipping channels and won't stay on one.

(The scene cuts to Sam who is pulling Chuck by his arms into a dark room.)

**Sam:** (talking to Chuck but he is still knocked out) Hey, honey wake up. We are home. I will make sure you won't get away. (she ties his hands together) I will be right back. (kiss Chuck on his forehead)

(The scene cuts back to Sarah who has a worried look on her face.)

**Sarah:** (talking to Ellie) I am going to go call Chuck.

**Ellie:** I am sure he is ok.

**Awesome:** He is a big boy.

**Ellie:** (looks at Awesome and gives him a dirty look) Sarah, go give him a call.

(Sarah walks out of the room with a worried look on her face and her phone in her hand)

**Sarah:** (the phone just rings and rings then goes to the answering machine) Chuck, where are you? Its 7:30 now and you are not home. Are you ok? (she looks like she is going to cry) Just call me when you get this. (she hangs up)

**Sarah:** (yells into the other room) Do you have Morgan's number? Maybe he knows where Chuck is.

**Ellie:** It's on the kitchen table.

**Sarah:** (runs over to the table and starts to look for it. Once she finds it she dials the number)

**Morgan:** Hello?

**Sarah:** Hey, it's Sarah. Do you know where Chuck is?

**Morgan:** Sorry, I don't know.

**Sarah:** When did you see him last?

**Morgan:** I saw him right before we left work.

**Sarah:** Did anything wired happen to him today at work?

**Morgan:** I don't think so. Wait… Sam did stop by but she left right away.

**Sarah:** What? She stopped by? Sorry, I have to go. (hangs up)

**Morgan:** What is it? (no answer) Oh, well yet another woman that hangs up on me.

(The scene ends with Sarah running out of the door and heads over to Casey's apartment.)

(The scene begins with Sarah entering Casey's apartment with out knocking.)

**Casey:** Want a knock next time, Agent Walker? I could have been doing something in here.

**Sarah:** (giving Casey a worried and angry look) This is not the time.

**Casey:** Why? Did you and Bartowski get in another fight? I am sure your love in get it though it. (laughs)

**Sarah:** Shut up. (Casey grunts) Have you seen Chuck?

**Casey:** Not since I left the Buy More.

**Sarah:** (worried look on her face) This is not good.

**Casey:** What is it Walker?

**Sarah:** I just talked to Morgan and he is not with him. And he said that Sam came into the store today looking for Chuck.

**Casey:** That crazy girl? Are you jealous?

**Sarah:** (looks at Casey with the look of death) Why would I be jealous? I am just worried about him.

**Casey:** It won't be that hard to find him. We will just check out the tracking device in his watch.

(The scene cuts to Chuck and Sam. Chuck is just waking up.)

**Sam:** You up, honey?

**Chuck:** Where am I?

**Sam:** We are home. (kisses Chuck) Now we can be together forever!

**Chuck:** Sam, you need to stop this before you get yourself killed.

**Sam:** I always get what I want and I wanted you so I made sure I got you.

**Chuck:** But this is not the way to get what you want. Being a crazy stalker is not the way to make me fall in love with you.

**Sam:** How cute, calling me crazy. But I needed to get you away from the Sarah girl, so I could make you all mine.

**Chuck:** She will find me and when she does you better hope she is in a good mood.

**Sam:** (grabs Chuck by his chin and made him look into her eyes) She will never find us because this will be your last night in Los Angeles. (laughs)

**Chuck:** (shows him with a freak out look on his face) Sarah. I need you.

(The scene cuts back to Casey's apartment)

**Sarah:** So, where is he?

**Casey:** I don't know.

**Sarah:** What? How do you not know?

**Casey:** I can't get a reading on Chuck's watch.

**Sarah:** How could that be?

**Casey:** I am not sure but this is not looking good.

**Sarah:** (running to the door) I am going to go look for him! (she slams the front door as she runs out)

**Casey:** (grunts) She really needs to learn how to control her feeling better.

(The scene ends with Sarah jumping into her car and speeding off into the dark of the night.)

(The scene opens with Chuck alone in dark room thinking about what to do.

**Chuck:** (talking to himself) This is not good. Sarah is going to be so mad that I missed our date tonight. I need to find away to get out of this place.

(He looks around, he sees the kitchen and he tries to get up but he is having a hard time. When he finally gets up he runs into the kitchen and looks around for something to cut the ropes. Just then Sam walks back into the room and when she sees that Chuck is not on the floor anymore she begins to freak out.)

**Sam:** Where are you honey? This is not funny. (no answer) I will find you and when I do we will have to talk about this.

(Chuck is looking for anything to cut the rope. He finds a knife but just as he was going to cut the rope Sam comes walking in.)

**Sam:** I found you. (she sees the knife) What are you going to do with that?

**Chuck:** I was just going to make you some dinner but I needed to cut this rope off first.

**Sam:** (laughs) I knew there was a reason I liked you but I think I am going to make sure you keep your hands tied. (walking over to grab the knife from Chuck) I would not want you to think about escaping.

(Chuck tries to cut the rope real fast before Sam took the knife from him but he did not have enough time)

**Sam:** All better now.

(The scene cuts to Sarah who is driving around hopelessly looking for Chuck. She has no idea where to start looking but she had to keep looking. When she drove by the Buy More she got an idea so she parked her car in the parking lot so she could take a look around. She didn't find anything and she was about to give up when she saw a drop of blood. She followed the blood all the way to where Sam's car must have been.)

**Sarah:** Dead end. (with an angry look on her face) What should I do now? (she began to think where Sam would have gone) She would have taken him home. I got it. (she grabs her phone out of her pocket and gave Casey a call.) Casey, you said that Chuck fixed Sam's phone.

**Casey:** Yes. He fixed it a few days ago.

**Sarah:** What kind of information does someone needs to give to get their phone fix.

**Casey:** Just a phone number and a credit card if you going to pay in one.

**Sarah:** Is there any way you can get that information?

**Casey:** It would all be at the Nerd Herd deck so you would have to go and get it.

**Sarah:** Will do. (she hangs up)

(The scene ends with her running to the Buy More with a lock pick in her hand.)

(The scene starts back at Sam's apartment when she have gotten Chuck back tied up but this time you made sure he could not get away so she tied him to a chair.)

**Sam:** I am so sorry I have to treat you like this on our first date but I just can't trust you yet.

**Chuck:** You really are crazy. When this is all over you really need to go get some help and I bet they got some good help in prison.

**Sam:** (laughs) You are just so funny my love.

(The scene cuts to Sarah who is just coming out of the Buy More with a few papers in her hand. She is talking to Casey.)

**Sarah:** Casey, I got them. Here is her phone number and credit card numbers. (gives him the numbers)

**Casey**: I am doing a full search.

**Casey:** I got her address.

**Sarah:** Ok, give it to me.

**Casey**: (give her the address) I will meet you there.

**Sarah:** No, I want to do this one by myself.

**Casey:** But Walker… (Sarah cuts him off)

**Sarah:** But nothing Casey. I am going by myself. (hangs up)

(Sarah jumps into her car and drive to Sam's address.)

(The scene cuts back to Sam and Chuck.)

**Sam:** Only a few more hours till we can start over.

**Chuck:** Sam, you need to stop this before you get hurt.

**Sam:** (walks over to Chuck) So who is going to hurt me? You? You look a little tied up at the moment.

(Shows Sarah in the background sneaking up on Sam who has no idea that she is there.)

**Sam:** So you ready to start a new life with me?

**Chuck:** Not really and I don't think we will have a chance to anyway.

**Sam:** Why is that honey?

**Chuck:** (smiles) I just have a gut feeling about it.

**Sam:** I think your gut is wrong about this one. (just then Sarah kicks her in the head causing her to fall to the ground and knocking her out)

**Chuck:** (smiles at Sarah) You have no idea how happy I am to see you.

**Sarah:** (laughs) What not enjoying your date?

**Chuck:** Well it was not bad but I much rather of gone on our date tonight.

(They share a quick moment before Chuck asks her to untie him.)

**Sarah:** Oh, I kind of forgot. (smiles at Chuck)

**Chuck:** It's ok. It happens to the best of us. So how did you find me?

**Sarah:** I am a spy.

**Chuck:** You right, stupid question. (laughs) You up for our date tonight?

**Sarah:** I sure am. (smiles)

**Chuck:** So where do you want to go?

**Sarah:** (wraps her arms around Chuck) I don't care.

**Chuck:** Want to call Casey and have him take care of Sam, so we can go out?

**Sarah:** Sounds like a plan. (smiles up at Chuck)

(The episode ends with Sarah and Chuck walking out of Sam's apartment arms around each other.)


	7. Chuck Vs The Idea

____

Wow, It has been awhile. I started this story along time ago and I think its time for me to finally finish it. It going to be rough to start but I'm hoping to get better as I go. I would love any and all reviews, good or bad. The only way to get better is by learning. Thanks for reading!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Chuck. :( But if I did, wow.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chuck vs. The Idea**

(This episode happens a few months after "Chuck Vs. The First Date")

(This scene opens with Chuck and Sarah sleeping in each others arms. After the whole mess with Sam, Director Graham and General Beckman made their living together permanent.)

Chuck eyes open slowly, he hated the feeling of waking up now a days. Ever since Sarah moved in the best part of his days has been laying in bed with his arms around her. Nothing have happened between them but they both knew that their relationship was not just a cover anymore.

Chuck looked down at his chest only to see Sarah smiling back at him.

"I'm so sorry," Chuck said in a sheepish tone.

"For what?" Sarah said still smiling up at him.

"I didn't mean to wake you. It's still early, go back to sleep."

Without another word Sarah closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Chuck wasn't in the mood to sleep anymore, so he just continued to think about his new life. When he first received the intersect, he wanted nothing more then to just go back to his regular life and forget about any of this spy stuff. But now with Sarah finally opening up to him, he wouldn't trade his life with anyone.

After an hour of daydreaming about his future with Sarah, he knew it was time for him to get the first part of his plan into action. He didn't know if Beckman and Graham would go for it but it was still worth a shot. He was going to convince them to let him and Sarah "buy" an apartment together. He already got everything planned out and has all of his arguments ready to go. And today was the day he was going to follow thru with his plan. But before he does, he is going to enjoy his last few minutes with Sarah before the alarm wakes her up.

--------

Chuck scheduled a private meeting with Beckman and Graham to discuss his plan. He didn't want Sarah or Casey to be there for the meeting because he didn't know how they would react.

He paced around the home theater room in the Buy More waiting for them to show up. He was just beginning to rethink his plan when Beckman and Graham popped up on the screen.

"What is the meaning of this meeting, Mr. Bartowski?" Beckman asked in a serious tone

"And where are Agents Walker and Casey?" Graham asked looking around the home theater room

"Sir, I called this meeting without the knowledge of Sarah and Casey."

"I don't have time for this," Graham barked, "Can you handle this one General?"

"Sure. So what is the point of his meeting?"

"As you are well aware of Sarah moved into my sister's apartment with us about two months ago."

"And?"

"And… I think it would be the best for both my protection and our cover if we 'bought' an apartment together."

"Have you talked with Agent Walker about this?"

"I haven't yet because I wanted to ask you first, general."

"Do you think that your cover is in danger?"

" I do. My sister have been trying to get me to move in with Sarah for awhile now and I think this would be the perfect time. It would get my sister off my back and would make our cover relationship even stronger."

"I will get a NSA team searching for an apartment in the area right away. Tell Agent Walker that you two should be in an apartment by weeks end."

"Thanks General."

The screen goes blank and Chuck has the biggest smile on his face. Step one is complete. Now he needs to start thinking about how to tell Sarah. He wants to make the night perfect. Chuck leaves the home theater room with a bright smile and a full day of planning ahead of him.

--------


End file.
